


Summer of '09

by WhiteClifford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Flufffluff, Fluffity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/pseuds/WhiteClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bit of a surprise for Harry... xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of '09

Harry blinked his eyes open sleepily, turning over a little so he could bury his face in Louis's chest and block out the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.   
He heard Louis laugh quietly, and he looked up at him, seeing the fond smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Were you _watching me sleep_?" Harry asked, trying to sound scandilized. Really, he just thought it was kind of cute.

Louis blushed just a little, and Harry grinned. "As it so happens, Styles, I was," he said.

"Am I an interesting sleeper?" Harry asked, leaning up to capture Louis's lips in a short kiss. 

Even after however long they'd been together, sometimes Harry wasn't sure how long, it didn't seem like there could have been a time in his life before the perfection that was Louis Tomlinson, things like this didn't get old. It was still amazing waking up to him and realizing that Louis was his.

"Mmh, we need to get ready," Louis said when Harry pulled away.

"But we have the day off," Harry protested, leaning in for another kiss, a much longer one this time. "What better way to spend the day than in bed?"

Louis had a hard time breaking away from the kiss, and he couldn't help the smile when he did, but he immediately threw the covers off of them, letting the cold air hit them both. "No, I have plans. You can sleep in the car, if you really want." 

"Sleep in the car?" Harry said incredulously. "And trust you to drive?" 

Louis hit him lightly for that, and said in a posh tone, "I'll have you know I've driven in some very popular music videos."

Harry laughed and pulled the blanket back from Louis. It really was cold. "Okay, fine, but where are we going?"

Louis looked at him carefully for a second. "Get dressed and I might tell you," he said after a minute. 

Harry sighed and got up, trying to seem reluctant, but he was grinning. "Shower together?" he asked. 

"No, I don't trust you," Louis said, racing off to get the bathroom first. 

"We could save water," Harry murmured, but Louis was already gone.

When Harry was finally showered, dressed, and satisfied with his hair, he left the bathroom, expecting Louis to be waiting for him in their room. Louis wasn't, so he headed towards the living room, until he heard noise from the kitchen. He walked quietly to the doorway, pausing there to watch Louis. 

The radio was on, playing a song Harry vaguely recognized. Louis was singing along quietly while he made breakfast, and Harry could see some flour on his shirt. Harry could not, for the life of him, figure out why, seeing as Louis was making eggs, but he didn't dwell on it. 

"Hey," Harry murmured, walking up behind Louis and slipping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "What's the occasion?"

"I need an occasion to make breakfast for my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend?" Louis asked, turning around in Harry's arms to press their lips together. 

"You have in the past." Harry pointed out.

Louis considered that for a second. "Okay, you have a good point."

"And besides, my boyfriend is hotter than yours," Harry murmured.

"Your boyfriend is also about to overlook some eggs, so stop distracting him," Louis said, shoving Harry away lightly so he could turn around to shut off the stove and separate the eggs onto two plates. "Go sit," Louis told him, gesturing towards the small table with two chairs that they almost never used. 

Harry was a little surprised, but he complied anyway, watching Louis take a few pieces of toast out, cut them diagonally once the way Harry liked it, and make two cups of tea, adding exactly the right amount of sugar to Harry's. 

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked, a little suspicious, when Louis set down the two plates of food and mugs of tea. "You said you'd tell me if I got dressed."

"No, I said I _might tell you_ ," Louis said, smiling, as he took a sip of tea. "It's a secret."

"Secrets aren't fun unless you tell everyone," Harry said, not even bothering to argue with the first part of Louis's statement.

"Ah, but then it wouldn't be a secret, so by your logic, secrets aren't fun. And secrets are fun, so your logic is flawed." Louis replied, taking a bite of toast.

Harry rolled his eyes and ate a bite of egg and toast. "Fine."

By the time they were finished eating nearly 30 minutes later, it only have taken so long because of Harry's attempts to get Louis to divulge where they were going, Harry still had no idea what Louis's plans for the day were, and Louis was very smug about that. 

"Just get in the car, Hazza," Louis told him. "I'm driving, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes and got in, hoping Louis would need to use a GPS or something that would give it away.

"No such luck, sorry," Louis grinned, having noticed what he was looking for. "I memorized the way.”

“What?” Harry asked, pretending like he hadn’t just been trying to work out where they were headed. 

“You know what you did. Stop it or I’ll blindfold you,” Louis told him, starting the car. “And I’d much rather save the blindfolds for later.”

Harry grinned at that and leaned over to kiss Louis. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

“Still not telling you,” Louis said.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Not ‘till we’re there, though,” Louis grinned.

“You aren’t that mysterious, Lou.”

“I’d like to think that I am. Is that any way to find out where we’re headed?”

“You won’t tell me anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Louis said, and they were both silent for a minute.

“How long’s the drive, anyway?” Harry asked.

“Four and a half hours, give or take.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Where are we going that’s four and a half hours away?”

Louis just gave him a look.

~~~  
Somewhere along the way, Harry had stopped trying to ask questions, and they’d actually managed a mostly lighthearted discussion over that year’s X Factor contestants, a conversation that ended in them agreeing to disagree. Which was a way of saying Louis had won but neither of them really wanted to admit it like that.

Somewhere else along the way, Harry had fallen asleep, and Louis had muttered a comment about him being like Zayn in a way that didn’t exactly sound complementary.

Harry woke up when he felt the car jolt to a stop. They were in a parking garage, one that was picked well by Louis because it didn’t give any clue as to where they’d managed to end up. But Louis didn’t seem lost when he undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car to go around to Harry’s side before Harry was completely woken up. He opened Harry’s door for him, and, after Harry got out, he didn’t close it, instead he reached into a compartment and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses and two beanies. He put one of the beanies on Harry, messing with his curls for a minute before giving him one of the pairs of sunglasses. Louis put on the others, and took a step back to look at Harry.

“Yeah, that’ll do, it’s only for a minute, anyway,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him towards the exit, only sparing a moment to lock the car up. 

Once Harry got outside, he immediately knew where they were. “Manchester?” he asked incredulously.

“Yep,” was all Louis said, leading him across the street to the arena they’d both been to a few times before. 

The guy working there let them in without a second glance, and he exchanged greetings with Louis while Harry followed, still a little stunned as they made their way into the main part. 

The arena was almost completely empty, a sight that wasn’t all that new to the two of them, but it was still weird, they were used to arenas packed with screaming girls.

They wandered through for a minute, hand and hand. 

“Why are we here?” Harry asked when they were about halfway through the floor section.

Louis stopped, turning to face Harry. He took off both of their beanies and sunglasses, just leaving them on the floor.

“Because this is the first place we were ever together, even if we didn’t know it,” Louis’s voice was soft, and his face had a vulnerability that was rare for him. He continued before Harry had a chance to speak. “The last two years have been the most amazing years of my life, Harry. And it isn’t because of the fame, the fortune, the fans, or even because I get to do what I love for a living. It’s because of you. None of this would have the same meaning if I didn’t get to share it with you.” He took a deep breath, and Harry, still a little stunned, didn’t fill the short silence. “Before I met you, I didn’t think that it was possible to be in love with someone and have them be your best friend at the same time. But it is, you’re the one I always want to turn to when I hear a joke, the one I think about every second of every day, and the reason I don’t care as much when I read something particularly mean. What you think is so much more important to me than what they do. Because I love you, Harry Edward Styles. I love... I love everything about you, your curls, your weird habits, all the little sweet things you do, like when I wake up late and you make breakfast for me while I shower, or how you know exactly how I like my tea. That you’re always willing to fight for me, and you’ve always fought harder for this relationship than I have, something I will always be sorry for. Harry,” Louis paused, fingers fumbling and heart rate erratic as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. He got down on one knee, looking up at Harry, the vulnerability from earlier only having been increased as he opened the little box. “Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

Harry’s eyes were wide, chest still full of warmth from Louis’s words. He tried to force himself to form a reply, something other than the huge grin he knew had to be on his face. “Yes!” he nearly shouted, getting down too so he could press his lips to his boyfr- no, fiancé’s. “Of course. God, I love you so, so much. You have to know that by now.”

Louis laughed, and it was mostly relief, as he took the simple silver band, adorned with five scattered diamonds, and fit it onto the right finger. He dropped the box next to the sunglasses so he could wrap his arms around Harry and kiss him again, both of them still on their knees. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both euphoric at what had just happened.

“You know, I always thought I’d be the one to propose,” Harry murmured after a few minutes. 

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have been this amazing,” Louis said, and they both laughed.

“No, it wouldn’t have,” Harry agreed. “I get to save my speech for the wedding, then. You’d better start writing yours.”

“Who says I haven’t?” Louis asked. “Mine’s going to be so much better.”

“We’ll see,” Harry said, smiling. 

“That we will,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah eeek fluff! Seems like it's all I can write sometimes. I didn't know what I was getting myself into until it was over, honestly.
> 
> [Come visit me on tumblr?](http://kristiera.tumblr.com/)


End file.
